Cativada por um samurai
by carol-bombom
Summary: NejiTen .. Um amor que nasce da guerra. One-Shot


Eu estava sentada em meu futon aborrecida. Desde que as pequenas guerras entre os senhores feudais começaram o _okiya_ em que eu vivo raramente recebe clientes ou pedidos de acompanhamentos para um _ozashiki_. É eu sou uma _gueixa_. Os tempos estão difíceis, mas nós sempre sobrevivemos não é agora que iríamos cair.

Levantei de meu futon e abri a porta corrediça do quarto e fui para o salão de "entretenimento" onde havia apenas os dois comerciantes mais ricos da cidade os únicos que ainda possuíam dinheiro para vir ao okiya se divertir, as meninas que ali estavam eram mais que o suficiente para o trabalho de entretê-los e não havia necessidade de que eu ficasse ali, suspirei.

Ouvi algumas _maiko_ cochichando em um canto do cômodo e decidi me aproximar para saber o que elas estavam falando. Ouvi uma delas soltar um risinho indecente ao qual tive vontade de brigar com ela, mas me contive.

- O que é tão divertido? – Perguntei para elas.

- Oh! – Uma delas disse surpresa por me ver. – Alguns samurais do senhor feudal vão passar pela cidade para chegar ao seu destino onde vão guerrear, só estamos curiosas se vão parar para se divertirem um pouco.

- Como são ingênuas, como se os samurais com toda a sua busca pela honra parariam no caminho de uma guerra para se entreterem com gueixas. – Eu disse entediada.

- Nós só estamos especulando. – A que me pareceu a mais velha delas disse aborrecida por eu lhes tirar o motivo de sua diversão.

Sai de onde elas estavam e fui para onde vi a _Oka-san_ e passei um tempo conversando com ela. O incrível é que ela também parecia esperançosa de que os samurais passassem pelo okiya, não tínhamos muito dinheiro e isso a estava preocupando ela achava que os samurais chegariam à cidade pela noite e teriam de parar para dormir e quem sabe alguns deles viessem. Eu achava difícil de acontecer, mas se Oka-san achava que poderia então eu não discutiria com ela afinal eu não conhecia a vida nem metade do que ela conhecia.

- Tenten não se deixe iludir minha criança os samurais são sim muito honrados, mas nunca deixarão de ser homens. – Ela me deu um sorriso misterioso que eu não pude entender.

- Certo. – Eu respondi ainda confusa.

Fiquei realmente surpresa ao me dar conta de que eles chegaram realmente durante a noite. Fiquei olhando da janela os vendo descerem de seus cavalos em frente à única hospedaria da cidade e atrelarem os cavalos por perto. Observei suas vestes, todas iguais a única diferença sendo o _horo_ cada um com o símbolo de seu próprio clã, pareciam extremamente pesadas e talvez tão complicadas de vestir como as vestes de uma gueixa. Sai da janela para comentar com Oka-san que ela tinha razão sobre eles chegarem durante a noite

Depois de conversar com ela apareci no salão e para minha surpresa parecia que mais da metade dos samurais que chegaram à cidade estavam ali. As garotas estavam animadas por terem o que fazer, algumas estavam dançando enquanto outras se sentavam ao lado dos samurais para conversas e flertes. Sentei-me junto a um grupo observando a minha volta os homens bebendo o que as gueixas serviam, parecia estar tudo certo, mas o olhar de uma das maiko com quem eu falara mais cedo me incomodou era como se ela dissesse que estava certa e que eu era uma idiota completa, franzi a testa um pouco zangada com isso, mas logo tratei de desviar a minha atenção ao samurai que estava ao meu lado.

Oh Deus, como eu não tinha reparado nele ainda? Ele parecia perfeito, a pele clara parecia muito macia e o cabelo castanho longo e sedoso, mas o incrível nele eram seus olhos tão claros que chegavam a parecer perolados. Ele parecia muito quieto e não conversava ou bebia como seus companheiros de batalha e parecia muito frio o que me fez perguntar por que ele viera junto para o okiya ao invés de ter ficado com os outros. Tentei distraí-lo, mas ele não parecia querer me dar atenção então fiquei um pouco emburrada. Quando olhei seu horo reconheci o símbolo de seu clã, até mesmo eu reconheceria o símbolo dos Hyuuga que eram um grande clã de samurais.

- Hyuuga-san. – Eu o chamei e ele não pareceu surpreso por eu saber de que clã era. – Quer que eu lhe sirva algo?

Pareceu que ele diria algo e pela expressão talvez até mesmo algo mal educado, mas pareceu mudar de idéia em seguida e pediu que lhe trouxesse sake. Não me demorei em fazer o que me era pedido e como uma boa gueixa o fiz com toda delicadeza e charme que possuía. Quando o vi tomar a bebida direto da garrafa fiquei um pouco surpresa confesso já que ele tinha gestos elegantes, talvez estivesse preocupado? Nervoso? Tenso? Bom eu não tinha como saber, eu poderia perguntar claro, mas não parecia que ele fosse me responder.

Observei sua postura, as costas eretas o queixo erguido, os ombros pareciam muito tensos e olhando para frente, parecia encarar alguém. Segui seu olhar e me deparei com um moreno de olhos pretos tão escuros e intensos, e pareciam olhar para todos com superioridade. Talvez tivesse haver com o Horo dele que exibia o símbolo de outro grande clã.

- Qual o problema com Uchiha? – Quando notei as palavras tinham saltado da minha boca. Repreendi-me mentalmente pela gafe.

- Você parece conhecer os símbolos dos clãs. – Ele disse sem responder a minha pergunta.

- Não é difícil reconhecer alguns, mas eu não saberia dizer de qual clã é aquele. – Apontei com o queixo um Horo vermelho com um circulo branco nele.

- Haruno. – Ele disse quase automaticamente. – Tem alguns bons samurais. – Disse indiferente.

- E para onde está indo? – Perguntei curiosa, acho que não havia problemas em perguntar.

- Em direção a Osaka, mas vamos parar antes. – Ele não foi especifico, mas ao menos respondera.

- Como é seu nome Hyuuga-san? – Tomei a liberdade de lhe olhar mais de perto enquanto lhe perguntava.

- Só me chame de Hyuuga... – Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas parou para observar o Uchiha se aproximar.

- Conseguiu arrancar mais de três frases dele? – O Uchiha tinha um tom sarcástico como se eles tivessem algum tipo de rixa.

- Talvez cinco, não as contei. – Respondi um pouco perdida.

- Está falante hoje? Talvez eu deva me aproveitar disso para ver se você finalmente me diga o que tem contra mim? – O Uchiha falou asperamente para o Hyuuga.

- Não tenho nada contra você, só o acho jovem e tolo Sasuke. – o Hyuuga respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Confesse que tem inveja das minhas habilidades, não suporta ser superado por alguém mais novo que você querido primo. – O tom era debochado. Mas o fato de ele o chamar de primo me deixou confusa nunca tinha ouvido falar em alguma ligação de sangue entre os dois clãs.

- Não sabia que as famílias Uchiha e Hyuuga tinham alguma ligação. – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

- Não tem, que bom seria se continuasse assim. – O Hyuuga parecia aborrecido com algo.

- Estou noivo da herdeira Hyuuga, prima dele. – O Uchiha deu de ombros.

O movimento descuidado que mostrava não se importar com o fato pareceu irritar o Hyuuga, o que me fez pensar se ele era um primo super protetor ou tinha algum amor platônico pela prima. O Uchiha se afastou e o Hyuuga quis que eu lhe buscasse mais bebida e quando voltei, ele parecia mais tenso do que quando chegara ali. Bom o trabalho dela era mantê-lo relaxado, não parecia uma tarefa fácil.

Tentei conversar com ele, mas era como conversar sozinha já que ele só assentia ou dizia poucas palavras. Falei dos mais variados assuntos tentando chamar sua atenção, mas era uma vã tentativa. E quanto mais eu tentava, mais interessada em ouvir as opiniões dele eu ficava.

De certa forma eu culpava o Uchiha, antes de ele ter se aproximado a conversa parecia estar fluindo, mas agora ele estava monossílabo. Eu tinha um pouco de pena da garota Hyuuga quando ela se casasse ia haver uma grande tensão familiar pelo que eu podia perceber.

Encarei os olhos do Hyuuga eles eram tão claros que pareciam duas perolas, eram tão incríveis que eu não conseguia deixar de admirar, nunca tinha visto olhos assim. Fiquei um pouco constrangida quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecia intriga e divertido ao mesmo tempo por eu estar encarando-o.

- São os olhos. – Eu disse tentando não parecer uma tola. – Nunca tinha visto olhos assim.

- Então apesar de reconhecer o símbolo nunca tinha visto um Hyuuga antes? – Ele podia não estar sorrindo, mas ele definitivamente estava se divertindo com isso.

- Não. Todos têm olhos assim? – parecia difícil acreditar em mais alguém com olhos tão peculiares.

- Sim. – Ele deu de ombros.

Foi então que eu também fiquei calada, não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer e pela primeira vez em minha vida fiquei tímida. Uma das garotas pareceu notar que eu estava calada e fez um sinal para que eu fizesse alguma coisa, afinal eu estava ali trabalhando.

Olhei para ele e sorri e então comecei novamente a puxar assuntos aos quais ele não contribuía em nada para que a conversa fluísse. Era tão frustrante não conseguir fazê-lo conversar comigo que eu já estava ficando nervosa, mas não queria demonstrar isso é claro.

- Porque está tão irritada? – Pelo tom de voz dele parecia se divertir.

- Oh! Nada. – Eu disse, afinal não seria apropriado para mim como gueixa me queixar do anti-socialismo dele.

Ele não pareceu convencido, mas não quis se dar ao trabalho de insistir, olhou para o seu _ochoko _vazio que ele ainda segurava e o deixou em cima da mesa. Eu fiz uma pequena pausa antes de voltar a falar com ele.

_Gueixa _- são mulheres japonesas que estudam a tradição milenar da arte da sedução, dança e canto, e se caracterizam distintamente pelos trajes e maquiagem tradicionais. Contrariamente à opinião popular, as gueixas não são um equivalente oriental da prostituta. Elas não trabalham com sexo.

_Okiya_ - Casa de Gueixas.

_Ozashiki _- Banquetes em que os convidados se fazem acompanhar de gueixas.

_Maiko _– Gueixas aprendizes.

_Oka-san_ – A proprietária do okiya.

_Horo_ – Capa, feita de seda utilizada como aparador de flechas, também levava consigo o desenho do clã o qual o samurai participava.

_Ochoko_– Copoem que é servido o sake.

By: wikipedia

Aflita


End file.
